1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tools useful in the stone setting service, and further relates to methods for using such tools whereby the skill required to produce highly professional work is substantially reduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are two standard methods employed by artisans in the stone setting trade for setting precious stones in metal. The first method is known as the European method and includes chiseling excess metal from the border of the metal into which the stone or stones are to be set, followed by setting the stones into their respective mounting holes, and by forming stone-retaining beads by exerting metal-deforming pressure with an engraver's tool on the metal immediately surrounding the individual stones.
The second, or American method, calls for trimming the excess border metal with the stones already set in their respective mounting holes, followed by securing the stones by the European beading method. Although the American method provides a method whereby stones can be set quickly, it should be noted that the practice of trimming metal with the stones already in place can result in an inadequate or unattractive trimming relative to the quality of trim that can be achieved by following the European method of trimming with the stones not yet disposed within their respective mounting holes.
Both the European and American methods are time-consuming and require a high level of skill. Even the most skilled artisans may produce finished products the beauty of which is marred by chisel markings. Furthermore, many retail jewelry stores employ stone setters lacking in the considerable skill required to produce customer-pleasing settings, with the result that customers may be lost to competing stores that employ, at higher saleries, more qualified artisans. The increased operating costs of such stores is of course paid by their customers.
Accordingly, there is a need in the stone setting trade for tools which reduce the level of skill required to produce professionally crafted stone settings, and for methods wherein such tools can be employed optimally. Such a need, if fulfilled, would provide higher quality service to consumers, while reducing the cost of such quality.
The prior art is lacking in such tools and techniques.